Computers are like many other machines. In many instances, computers need to be maintained periodically to keep them running at peak performance and to assure the longest possible life of the computer. In many instances, this includes software upgrades and periodic checks of the various components to make sure the components are working efficiently with the microprocessor and other components of the computer. Most people think of software maintenance when they think of computer maintenance. It should be pointed out that, like other machines, computers also benefit from physical maintenance. Physical maintenance is commonly provided on a calendar basis. After so many days, for example, a routine maintenance task is performed on a machine whether the machine needs it or not. Such schemes operate on the premise that typically the component may “go bad” at a particular time. If something goes awry early, it can result in downtime of a machine during a critical time. If something goes awry early, more expensive components of a computer can be worn out prematurely. For example, if a computer runs hot the components can undergo thermally cycling that shortens the life of a component. If the component is not bad when routine maintenance occurs, money was needlessly spent on the component and the labor for replacing the component.
Electronic gaming machines (EGM) include a computer which is used to control the machine. Inputs are provided by players. The computer outputs a game to entertain the players. A casino floor can include many electronic gaming machines. Poor air quality in a casino environment can have negative effects regarding the performance of electronic gaming machines. For example, poor air quality can cause contamination of air filters from smoke and dust in the casino. The filter can become so clogged that the fan associated with the electronic gaming machine fails to move cooling air into an enclosure containing the processor. The processor overheats and shuts down. This results in an immediate loss of revenue for the casino and also may negatively impact the casino's reputation if the electronic gaming machines are not up and running most of the time.